zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Re-Composing/Plot Details
M: Hello, lover of melodies and harmonies, to the one and only Music Box! What'll it be? Would you like to hear about the Music Box? Or would you rather hear a really bad music pun? U: Lay the puns on me, Maestro. I need cheering up, and I need it right now! M: Okay! You asked for it! M: I often break into song because I can't find the key! (ends chat) U: What is the Music Box? M: Ah, the Music Box. I run a special service here, collecting snippets of tunes and songs that people have heard in the world and assembling them into original scores. U: That's really impressive! When I hear snippets of song, I'll bring them to you and see what you can fashion! M: Would you like to take out a contract to find music notes for me? U: Sure! But how do I do that? M: Just keep your eye peeled while you're out in the world. Some of the Animated seem musically-oriented. If you find bits of song or notes, bring them back to me and I'll string them together for you. U: Okay! Sort of an open-ended contract then. I'll come back after I find enough notes to give you some ideas. M: That's music to my ears! U: Oh yeah. Music puns. How could I forget? U: What about hearing some of those other puns you mentioned? M: Okay! You asked for it! (ends chat) (after completing the quest) Twinkle, Twinkle U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: Hey! 'Twinkle, Twinkle'! I remember when my mother used to sing that to me as a kid. Maybe that's why I grew up to be such a 'little star'! U: heh. Is that so? M: Yeah, that song is from back in the mid-1700s, believe it or not. Let me give you 50 gold as reward for finding these notes. Thanks! U: No problem. Glad to give you a trip down memory lane. Mary Had a Little Lamb U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: Yeah, that's 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'! Trivia point: Did you know those lyrics were added to a tune written originally by Mozart? U: Seriously? M: Seriously. I'll tell ya what, I'll give you 50 gold for letting me bore you with trivia and for bringing me the notes. Thanks! U: No problem. I don't know what I would have done with them otherwise. Glad to give you something to think about. The Saints Go Marching In U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: I know this one! 'The Saints Go Marching In!' This has to be the most popular funeral dirges ever. U: You're kidding! A funeral dirge? M: Originally, yes. It was originally used for funerals in New Orleans, but Louis Armstrong ended up making it quite popular. Thanks for the tune! Here's 50 gold for your efforts! U: Fantastic. And thanks for the story! Symphony No. 5 in C minor U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: Ah, what a classic. Beethoven, even! This is a segment of his 'Symphony No. 5 in C minor', arguably one of his most famous works ever. U: Isn't that the one that was the 'V for Victory' theme they used in WWII? M: You bet it is! I've no idea why the *Animated* care about it, of course, but yes, it's a great song. Here's 50 gold for bringing the tune to me, U. U: Excellent. Glad to be of assistance! Hearse Song U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: heh. This song's been around for a long time. Some folks call it the 'Hearse Song', but we sing it now as 'The Worms Crawl In, the Worms Crawl Out'. U: The one where the 'worms play pinochle on my snout'? M: That's the one! I've always liked that song. Not sure why. I'll give you 50 gold for doing the legwork to bring this to me. Thanks, U! U: No problem. I don't know what I would have done with them otherwise. Glad to give you something to think about. Funeral March U: I found them! M: The music notes? Fantastic! Let me see 'em! U: Okay, here you go! M: Hey! These combine into a song that I recognize! U: Really? What song is that? M: That's a somber one. Ever hear of the 'Funeral March' by Chopin? U: I *think* so... M: Look it up on the net then. You'll probably recognize it right away. It gets used by cartoons, movies, and tons of stuff. Thanks. Here's 50 gold for the effort of bringing me the tune! U: Cool! Thanks, Maestro! Category:Plot Category:Plot